Ino's Mission
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: “If I saw Sasuke in a pink apron, I would think he's a sissy. As for you, it just made me love you more.” InoShika oneshot! and a dash of SasuSaku... Enjoy!


* * *

**A/N**: Actually, I'm a NejiTen fan. It's just that I love how these two get along. Shika being a lazy pineapple and Ino being a loud-mouthed pig. As Neji says, "_It's destiny." _Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Ino's Mission

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Hai!" Ino has been called by the Hokage to brief her about her new mission.

"I have a mission for you."

Ino rolls her eyes. "Obviously, I have been called for a mission. What about Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Yes. Well, let me put it this way, this mission requires…"

"Requires…"

"_A woman. Specifically, you_!" Tsunade does her nice guy, err.. girl pose.

"Okay..." Ino sweatdrops. "What about this woman's mission?"

Tsunade stands up and looks outside the window. "As we all know, Shikamaru is one of the best chuunin in all of Konoha. But lately, he has been failing his missions. And when I say fail, I mean _fail_. I have appointed one of the genins to follow him to find out what's wrong. Apparently, he's depressed…"

"Depressed? Hokage-sama, Shikamaru is my bestfriend. If he was depressed, I would know."

"Well, you don't. He is depressed. And he is depressed because of _you_!"

"Me?! What did I do?" Ino slumps down the floor.

"Ino, are you stupid or something? Do you have brain damage?"

"Err.."

Tsunade sighs. "He likes you, baka! He likes you like hell and he's depressed because he knows you like Sasuke!"

"_This is too much"_ Ino thought. "If he liked me, why didn't he say something? I mean…"

"Ino, Ino, Ino…" She puts an arm around the kunoichi. "Unfortunately, guys are too stupid to admit their feelings. Well, in Shikamaru's case, he's just confused."

"Confused? Why would he be confused? I mean, he has a brain bigger than Konoha!"

"He's confused because if he tell you, you'd be all _what?! _and end your friendship. He's afraid that you may think that he's a fanboy and drive him away. But if he doesn't tell you, he'll flunk all his missions and that I would kick his butt all the way to the Sand Village."

"Okay. I accept the mission. What should I do?"

"Ask him out on a date or whatever! Just make him feel better. I really need Shikamaru back on his feet. He has this A-rank mission and if he fails, well, let's just say you wouldn't what him to fail."

"But Tsunade-sama, isn't it harsh to ask him out on a _pity date_?"

"Believe me, Ino. It won't be a pity date." Tsunade winks.

Ino stands up. "Okay, Hokage-sama. I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you, Ino. Now, get along so I can sle- I mean, finish my papers!" Tsunade added nervously.

oOo

Ino was walking around in Konaha looking for her bestfriend.

"Wow! I never thought Shika likes me. I mean, he always says I'm troublesome and gives me annoying looks and stuff…" Ino said to herself.

"_Well girl, it's pretty obvious you know!"_ Says a voice in her head.

"Who the heck was that?!"

"_I'm your inner self, silly…"_

"Inner self? I have an inner self? I thought only Sakura forehead has an inner self."

"_No dear. All of us have an inner self."_

"Well, err… Okay then. What should I do? I like Sasuke-kun but I don't what to hurt Shika."

"_Well, who would you pick? Sasuke-I'm-so-popular-and-handsome-but-I-don't-like-girls-coz-I'm-gay, or Shikamaru, the bestfriend who is always at your side, attending to your every need?"_

Ino's phone is ringing. "Wait a sec, inner self. I have a call."

"_Yeah… Whatever."_

"Ino here! Who's this?"

"Hey Ino-pig! It's Sakura!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Guessing by the tone of your voice, it's something juicy, isn't it?" Ino sat by the nearby bench.

"You know me too well, Miss Yamanaka. Oh, this doesn't feel right… But I have to tell you.. But then.. _But I have to!" _Sakura said pretty much to herself.

"Sakura. Sakura… _FOREHEAD!!"_

"Hmm.. What? Oh yeah! Ino, I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, I can't tell you over the phone, can I? Let's meet up at Ichiraku's in ten."

"Okay… If you say so.." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino! You're a star… Bye!" Sakura's phone clicks off.

oOo

When Ino came, Sakura was standing at the front of Ichiraku's ramen place, tapping her toes impatiently.

"It took you long enough! Gawd, I was standing here for ages!" Sakura took Ino's hand and pulled her inside. Sakura was giggling.

"Forehead! What happened? What are you gonna tell me? I have a mission you know." Ino said suddenly remembering about her mission.

"Ino, this will only take a minute. Well, as one of my bestfriends, together with Tenten and Hinata, I have important news to tell you."

"Saku, cut to the chase. I really don't have much time. I have to get this mission done."

"Okay, okay… _Ino, Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend!_"

Upon hearing this words, Ino's world seems to fall apart. Sasuke, her long time crush, asked Sakura! Sakura, one of her close friends to be his girlfriend. She can't believe it! She doesn't want to believe it!

"_What the freaking hell?" _yells her inner self._ "Sasuke asked Sakura_?" Her inner self fainted and fell on the floor.

"Ino, Ino-pig… I know you like… Look, I'm so sorry Ino! I shouldn't have said yes! But he was there standing cute… _Blah, blah, blah…"_

Ino, trying to get herself together, looked up at Sakura. She was blabbing like a baboon at how Sasuke confessed to her.

"_Aww… Sakura looks so happy. I can't take that away from her. She may have been such an annoying ass but she's one of my BFF's and I gotta at least show her I'm happy. Well I am, in a way."_

"Sakura!" Ino squeaks. "I'm so happy for you! You totally deserve him. I mean, you guys are, like, gonna be the fabbest couple in all of Konoha!"

"Huh? Ino…" Sakura's eyes began to water. "Ino-chan. Thank you so much. I thought you were gonna be freaked! Oh, Ino…"

Sakura hugs Ino so tight that she could feel the happiness inside of her. Ino hugs her back.

"Sakura, as long as you're happy… Well, that's all I ask for." Ino blinks back her tears. "Well, I gotta go now! I have a mission and well, can't miss that, can we?" Ino pulls a face.

"Okay Ino. Well, the girls and I are shopping Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would. Bye Sakura."

Ino walks down the street and sudden realization swept over her.

"Inner self? Are you there?" Ino was calling.

"_Wooh!"_ Her inner self was standing up. _"That was unexpected! Who would have thought that Sasuke-kun would ask Sakura?"_

"I understand that I should be sad right now. But I'm not. But, I kinda am."

"_Hey, I know what- or who you need."_

"Who?" Ino said while raking her brain for someone who could possibly help.

"_Dumbass. Shikamaru of course!"_ She said as she rolls her eyes.

"Inner self! You're a genius!" Ino runs to her bestfriend's house.

oOo

"Mrs. Nara! Mrs. Nara! Please let me in. I gotta speak to Shika!" Ino was banging at the door like crazy.

"Ino dear. Please, come in. Shikamaru's upstairs, I think. I must warn you, he's not quite himself today."

"Not himself? Why? What happened to him?" Ino asked with concern in her eyes.

"Oh!" As his mom saw her eyes. "Don't worry dear. He's fine. He's just a little weird, that's all! Now you go to his room now."

Ino knew this house like the back of her palm. As she was making her way to Shikamaru's room, she heard the sound of sweeping, vacuuming…

"Wait a minute! Vacuuming?! Shikamaru is actually cleaning?! Now I know something wrong.."

Ino knocked on the door three times. No answer. She knocked again, only this time it was as loud as a cannon.

"What?!" Shikamaru was standing at his door, wearing a **pink apron** holding a broom on one hand and a feather duster on the other.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. It was like looking at Shikamaru for the first time in her life.

"Uhm, Shika? You know that apron is pink, right? And that you're cleaning. Actually cleaning!!"

"Hey Ino! Come in…" Ino noted that he was blushing as he let her in.

"Shika? Are you sick or something?" She put her palm on Shikamaru's cheek. "You feel fine to me…"

""Well, Ino..." He took her hand from his face. "Never mind me. What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru put all his cleaning materials by the corner and sat down his bed. He patted the space beside him gesturing Ino to sit.

"Oh nothing. Can't a girl visit her bestfriend and just, you know, talk?" She said as she studies her nails.

"_Shika, I know you don't believe me… Ooh…"_

Ino heard something like _"…troublesome woman" _and_ "…freaking pink apron"_.

"Shikamaru. Can I ask you something? I know you're cleaning and all. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud that you-…"

"Ino, what is it that you want?" Shikamaru said cutting her off.

Ino sighs. "Shika, am I ugly?"

Shikamaru couldn't believe this! The most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha thinks she's ugly?

"Now, Ino… Why would you think that?"

"No one loves me… _No one_…" Ino put her face in her hands to hide her tears from Shikamaru.

"Ino..." He put his arm around Ino knowing that somehow, it would make her feel better. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He looked into her eyes full of concern. Ino can see the faint blush in his cheeks. "And, loads of people love you!"

"Yeah?! Name one…"

Shikamaru stood up. He took Ino's hands and put it just above his heart.

"Me. I love you, Ino. I have always felt like this ever since we became teammates. I love you to bits, Ino… I just didn't know how to tell you because I'm confused and stuff…"

Ino's heart just melted as he said these words. _"Oh, Shika… How could I have been so blind? I love you, Nara Shikamaru!!" _was what she wanted to say. But instead, she says…

"So I've heard… Shikamaru, you are so stupid. For someone with an IQ like yours, you are pretty stupid."

"I have just confessed my inner most feelings to you and you call me stupid?!" Shikamaru couldn't believe this. This is the moment he has been waiting for all of his life. How could Ino do this to him?

"Shika, listen to me. **I love you** and all but I really should teach you more about women." As she said this, she cupped Shikamaru's face and kissed him.

"_Hell yeah! Go Ino and Shika…" _Cheered her inner self.

"Oh, shut up!" Ino said breaking their kiss.

"Excuse me?!"

"No, I was just talking to myself." She kissed him again and hugged him very tight.

Shikamaru just realized what happened. "Ino, do you really love me?"

"I said I love you, didn't I? I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Well, it's just that I never thought you'd love me back. What about Sasuke?"

"Shika…" She says as she kissed him on the cheek. "If I saw Sasuke in a pink apron, I would think he is a sissy. As for you, it just made me love you more."

"Ino… You are the _most troublesome_ woman I have ever seen. "

"Wow! That's a first…" She said as she hugs him tight.

"Ino, I wanna ask you something."

"Yes?" She was hoping that he'd ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Ino, would you help me clean my room?" He smiles sheepishly.

* * *

**Me**: That was romantic, wasn't it?

**Shikamaru**: Strawberry, why was I wearing a _pink apron_? –insert deadly eyes-

**Me**: Uhm, well… Ooh, look at the time! Now, review please… It would heal me after what Shika will do. –scampers-

**Shikamaru**: -insert evil laugh- Oh, Strawberry, I have a surprise for you…

**Me**: What the hell?! Guys, don't forget to review!


End file.
